1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a pneumatic tool, and particularly to an intake and exhaust guide device for pneumatic tool.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a conventional pneumatic tool, the tool assembly thereof is actuated with a motor which is operated with a compressed air upon being exhausted simulataneously.
In a conventional pneumatic tool, a compressed air enables a tool assembly to work through a pneumatic motor; at the same time, a perfect exhaust passage must be furnished for exhausting the compressed air so as to convert such compressed air into a power, i.e., a perfect energy exchange can be fulfilled; relatively, the noise would be at the highest point during working.
How to muffle the noise of a pneumatic tool during the compressed air exhausting and during the energy exchange being done has become a serious and interesting question.